14/28g Post
14/28g Post is considered a Gaia Forums scam. Overview Scam explained The earliest versions of a 14/28g Post was introduced in July 2004 in the Chatterbox forum, a forum for miscellaneous postings. It is unknown who began the original message, however, it has been edited numerous times. When a single user posted a long message in a thread claiming more gold resulted from it, it often motivated other users do as the message instructed and thus duplicate the message ad infinitum as long as they were active in the forum. Another form was simply convincing a user (such as a newbie) that any text that was longer than normal length would result in more gold. Consequences explained Although not as insidious as any other regular scams, it is apparently annoying enough to render such posts a warn worthy and bannable offense. These types of postings are considered to be chain post and a scam by the moderators of Gaia Forums and will results in the poster and the encourager being issued a warning. The posting will be deleted. If after repeated postings after warning, it can result in a ban from Gaia Online. It is noted that this does not disallow long posts with readable content such as long stories, roleplays, information, etc. that require such long posts. However, even with these legal ways of "long posts," they do not gain any more additional gold than a user posting "bump" in a thread. 14/28g style post As seen July 2004 and June 2005 COPY AND PASTE THIS FOR 28 GOLD PER POST!!! think you probably get a lot more gold by posting an extremely long message. So, this is my new bump message! I will post one into every bump room that opens. And to catch the attention of people who haven't noticed this message yet, LOTS OF GOLD!!! There, anyways, as you have noticed, I am posting all of this nonsense, wasting valuable time...in order to get...pure...pure...gold. In other words for those of you who don't catch on very quickly, this long..long..very long...messege is only for the sole-purpose of retrieving thousands of gold from the Gaia Mainframe. That is of course after I post this message into every single bump room I can find. Then, I will have the gold. This of course means I will be able to get the "Bling-Bling" of Gaia and be able to finally look in the mirror, and brush my teeth. By now I am starting to wonder why you guys are still reading this message. Maybe it is because of the fact that you have been staring at the computer screen the whole day, or maybe it is because of the bomb that you don't know is in your basement behind the boiler. Know one may ever know. I think it is about time I also inform you about how this gold-magnetizing message is distracting you while my drone cyber-chipmunks steal everything you have, then actually come out of the computer screen and shop a boot up your wazoo. Well, thank you for your time. I hope this message has been worth while to you. I know it has for me. I'm stinking rich now I stole this from someone else!! MUAHAHAHAHAthink you probably get a lot more gold by posting an extremely long message. As seen July 2005 COPY AND PASTE THIS FOR 28 GOLD PER POST!!! think you probably get a lot more gold by posting an extremely long message. So, this is my new bump message! I will post one into every bump room that opens. And to catch the attention of people who haven't noticed this message yet, LOTS OF GOLD!!! There, anyways, as you have noticed, I am posting all of this nonsense, wasting valuable time...in order to get...pure...pure...gold. In other words for those of you who don't catch on very quickly, this long..long..very long...messege is only for the sole-purpose of retrieving thousands of gold from the Gaia Mainframe. That is of course after I post this message into every single bump room I can find Gallery Glossary 1428g illegalpostitandbewarned.jpg|Example of a 14/28g Post by Administrator Glossary 1428g.png|Example of a 14/28g Post Trivia * In Gaia's early years, the forum postings were subject to horizontal stretching depending on the elongation of text contents in a thread. It made it extremely difficult to read other posts and replies. References External links * Category:Scams Category:Glossary Category:Spam tactics